forever in lies
by Lirit Dimitrios
Summary: Sequel to Trapt with a broken heart
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone its me again XD

YaY! Well seein that well a few want the story continued I shall continue it for you all so if you plz

Chapter 1- if ur goin to be dick im goin to be a bitch

Three years has passed since Kekette was kidnapped and force to join the Akatsuki but little did she know that everything she saw everything she heard was a lie and pure deception.

" Kinari can we take a break please?" Sakuno said as his legs started to give out. Kinari stopped and turned to Sakuno with his dirty blonde hair in his face.

"fine we'll rest here for the night… but we must leave before dawn…"

"why?"

"be cause rumor in mist said the Akatsuki are in cloud so if that's truewe have little time to catch up to them…"

"oh…. So you think Kekette's there…"

"I don't know… but I hope she is…"

"well like you said we're leaving before dawn so lets get some rest…' Sakuno said with a smile on his face. Kinari nodded and helped Sakuno set up camp as Sakuno set the tens and Kinari got the firewood. As soon and they we're done Sakuno past out because of the weaken state of his body, and Kinari decided to take for watch for both of them.

--

" Itachi!"

"what is it…"

" I'm hungry when are we goin to eat???" Kekette said as her stomach growled for the 13th time today.

" you ate 30 minutes ago…"

"yeah like half a cup of tea and a dumpling… wow what a meal…"

"stop pestering we girl we'll stop and eat when we got to the motel… fine?" Itachi said as he looked at a few motels down the room.

"why are we in cloud anyways???"

"be because we're goin to meet Pein here…"

"and???"

"what do u mean… and???"

" we never meet leader… in a village unless we're going to do something else…" Kekette said pushing Itachi to the wall only for him to pin her to the floor.

"that's the fifth time you pushed me today…pester me more and I'll kill you…"

"go ahead… I'll be better off dead with my brother than you.." Kekette said as Itachi gota kunai and pressed it to her throat.

"mistor… leave her alone.." a small genin said as he tried to push Itachi from Kekette. Itachi stepped back and Kekette smiled and kneeled down and looked at the boy in eye level.

"thank you.. your so brave.. what's you name…" Kekette said kindly and sweet. The boy touch the soft bleeding skin and tried to heal it but only stopped the bleeding.

"Shi…." He said softly withdrawing his hand.

"Shi…thank you your pretty strong…"

"I tried but I did heal you…" Shi said and he looked down in disappointment.

"aww its okay…but Shi… why do you try healing… its only for chunin to learn…"

"cause people say I'm worthless.. but how can I be worthless if I help people right?" the boy said with hope in his eyes.

"right… thank you again Shi but I have to go okay.. maybe well meet again soon…" Kekette said patting his head. Shi smiled and hugged Kekette.

"lady…whats you name?"

" its Kekette…"

"oh okay well I'll see you later Kekette" the boy said with a grin on his face before running off. Itachi looked at Kekette as a small smile appeared on her face.

"you know him don't you…"Itachi said as he continued to look at her.

" my friends name is marmalade she would be the only one I know to name her child death… but treat him with such respect of a king … I'm surprised that my friend Maylen isn't here…well lets go… if they see me be sure to know they'll kidnap me for a cup of tea…" Kekette said as she started to walk and Itachi by her side.

"here…" Itachi said as he walked in to the hotel and getting a key for a room. They walked to the last door and opened it.

Kekette wondered around the room to find it had one bed and a small bathroom. 'oh hell no!' 'yeah there's no way in sleeping in the same bed as Itachi' 'no you twit!! The bathroom only has a tub… no shower…' '… I wonder why I created you sometimes…' 'shut up…'Kekette thought as she argued with herself.

"Kekette…. Wait in the bedroom till I call you…" Itachi said as he slowly closed the doors. Kekette nodded and took off her hat to show her blue hair and sat on the bed as she looked out the window as a way to pass the time.

-(4 hours later)-2:35AM-

"do you understand your orders…"

"yes sir.. but why seduce her.. she is part of the Akatsuki ready…"

"in time you'll see…" Pein said as he pouf. Itachi sighed and walked to the bedroom and opened the door to see Kekette sleeping.

Itachi removed his cloak and headband placing them on the side. He sat on the bed and laid down looking at the ceiling. Kekette moaned faintly as tears fell from her eyes. Kekette moved closer to Itachi as she sobbed softly in her sleep.

"Kekette.." Itachi said only to get popped on his jaw. He grabbed her arm and slowly picked her up bridal style. He walked to the bathroom and placed her in the tub before turning on the cold water. Kekette jump and several things in the room cracked or broke completely.

"Itachi what the fuck!" Kekette said getting out of the tub and stalking toward him. Itachi stayed quiet and motionless as he looked into Kekette's purple eyes.

"you were crying in your sleep… I tried to wake you up but you struck me so I took the easy way of waking you…"

"nice Itachi…. Priceless actually…" Kekette said walking to the bedroom and taking off her wet clothes.

"what are you doin…"

" my job, I want my money…. What's it look like…" Kekette said as she striped and looked at a small bag to find only a large shirt '…shit!'

"looks like im goin to sleep naked.. you mind?" Kekette said as she took of her top and unbraided her hair.

"should I mind?" Itachi said as he laid down under the covers. Kekette smiled and walked to the bed getting under the covers herself.

"goodnight…" Kekette said as she turned to her side and tried to sleep.

--meanwhile-

"Sakuno,,, Sakuno wake up its time to go…" Kinari said as he poured water on the fire and on Sakuno. Sakuno jumped and through a kunai to a tree next to Kinari saying 'I'm up!'

"good lets go.. its about 2hour till dawn…" Kinari said giving Sakuno his things as they walked before sprinting.

"Kinari cloud is an hour away… what make you think will catch them before they leave…"

"because.. like Konoha… Cloud has only one entrance and exit…" Kinari said as she sprinted even faster.

"hey wait up.." Sakuno said as he tried to pick up to Kinari's speed. ' I hope they didn't leave during the night…if not… Kinari would be going on another wild goose chase to find the Akatsuki in another village…' Sakuno thought as he looked at Kinari with a concern face.

YaY!!!! Well plz read and review

Love yaz


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm im just gonna go straight to the chapter

Chapter 12

Kekette woke up in Itachi's arm surprisingly comfortable. She heard him breathe softly only to know he was faking his sleep. Kekette smiled and moan as she scudded closer to him. Amazingly Itachi didn't protest or complain about her action. Itachi's hands slowly slide down to her waist and he wrapped his arm around her small frame.

'do you think he knows we're awake?" 'nah he would of said something by now.. or tell us…' 'so true…hmmm that gives me an idea' 'wow that's a first … lets hear it' 'shut up… we can send images through thought right?' 'yeah and?' ' we lets see how innocent Itachi is shall me..' Kekette thought as she conversant with her inner self as she thought of seductive images and sent them to Itachi.

Itachi's grip on Kekette tighten but loosened quickly. " is she dreaming…" Itachi mumbled under his breathe quietly.

Image after image was sent to him ad soon became a flowing video. Itachi pushed Kekette a side and sat on the bed with cold sweat and a tent in hit pants.

'damn that girl!' "Itachi…"Kekette mumbled as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Itachi turned so his back would face her.

"yes?"

"what time is it?" Kekette said in an innocent and sleepy voice.

"I'm not sure I believe it's a little bit before dawn…"Itachi said looking as her from the corner of his eye. Kekette smiled and leaned on him wrapping her arms around him.

"Itachi are you afraid to look at me?" Kekette said seductively. Itachi stayed quiet and merely pushed her off. Kekette frowned and grabbed a pillow to cover most of her curves.

" get dressed we're going to an old friends place… to stay low for a while…"

"damn it Itachi I know it… what you do?"

"nothing… its what your going to do…"Itachi said reaching for his cloak and placing it on quickly before grabbing his headband and hat. Kekette sighed and got the dry shirt she found and made it in to a to piece top and skirt for her self before she place her headband around her neck and her hat before her cloak.

"okay so what do I have to do?"

" your going to assassinate the emperor in the next room…"

"an emperor…in a motel weird…well do you have the floor plans?" Kekette said as she walked to Itachi . Itachi took out a scroll and rolled it out on the floor as she already started a jutsu.

"where is the emperor sleeping exactly?"

"here..." Itachi pointed as Kekette smiled and completed the jutsu.

"fir style: phoenix soul reaper jutsu…"Kekette said placing her hand firmly on the paper. Under Kekette hand the paper started to burn and in the next room you could hear the cracking for fire.

"done.." Kekette said lifting her hand and holding it in pain.

"lets go before the ANBU catch us.." Itachi said as he helped Kekette up and out the window. They walked to the gate and Kekette heard a familiar voice.

"hey wait up!" she turned and saw the back view of a dirty blonde boy with his hair in a long brad. Itachi turned to Kekette hopping see didn't see their faces.

"what's wrong?"

" nothing lets go…" Kekette said as she felt a sudden cloud of dread fill her body, and with that they left the village to what it seemed to be an endless forest.

--

Kinari and Sakuno walked around as the sun light gently touch the floor. ANBU sprinted pass them , but Sakuno accidentally bumped in to one.

"hey whats the rush?"

"didn't you hear? Akatsuki member where here and they killed an emperor of grass!" she said as she helped Sakuno up and sprinted to catch up tp the squad.

Sakuno and Kinari looked at each other and nodded before they sprinted to catch up with the squad themselves. When they got there the saw a window burn and a few body bags laid out on the ground. Kinari looked at the sight before he looked inside.

"hey you guys can be here-"

" how did the emperor die?" Kinari said firmly.

" you guys from grass?"

"yes…"

"oh my sincerest apologizes about you emperor … he was burned alive in his sleep…its unknown if the guard died of poison or smoke inhalation…"

"I know this jutsu… my father thought it to my sister and me… phoenix soul reaper… the best fire jutsu to use if your chakra's high enough to make a distant attack with out seeing your target.."

"sir what are you saying" the man said as he took out a kunai.

" I'm saying that my sister did this for this jutsu is only known by my clan…"

"wait what?" Sakuno said confused.

"lets go… if she's weak enough after that jutsu we can find them. Kinari said as he sprinted to the gate. Sakuno followed not far behind but was close enough to feel Kinari's chakra rise amazing.

Yay

Plz read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!!!

Chapter 3

Kekette smiled as she saw a black kitten cross her path as Itachi walked a steady pace.

" come here little guy.. what's your name…"Kekette said as she kneeled down and petted the kitten. It purred and looked at Kekette with its big, mint green eyes and meowed. Kekette picked him up and held him close to her chest. Itachi turned and watched as Kekette told the small kitten several names as she tried to find its name as she walked a slow pace.

"Yami?" Kekette said as she looked at the kitten. It meowed and purred and it rubbed against her. Kekette giggled and petted Yami.

"okay Yami it is…"

"Kekette…"

"yes?"

"we're here…" Itachi said as he walked thought the trees and to a small but large house with a river and a small rock garden next to it.

"who lives here?"

" a friend of Deidara's… she was closed to be coming one of the sanin but she became on outlaw so she lives here…"

"Dick head…is that you?!" A girl with blonde hair and black eyes said as she smiled like a maniac.

"yes Tsuki its me…"Itachi said the girl tackled him.

" I missed you… and you still owe me that spar…" she said as she punched him playfully.

"Tsuki this is Kekette… she's a member of the Akatsuki…" Itachi said as I played with Yami.

"oh…hi.."

"hey…" 'she so hates you' 'yup…' Kekette thought as she blocked the link Tsuki was giving her.

"what pretty eyes you have.. purple's a rare trait in the Sabaki clan.. tell me was you mother a Sabaki mistress for you to get though eyes…"

"wow…you read my family like an open book… bravo"

"what.. I'm just saying… there's only one Sabaki alive and he's well now dead and I know your not a Sabaki… they have bluish hair…" Tsuki said as she turned to Itachi. Kekette smiled and took off her hat and her cloak to show her long neon blue hair.

"not a Sabaki huh…"

that night- -

Kekette laid on the roof looking at the stars as Yami slept on her chest purring as Kekette petted him

"Yami… you think I'll find Jezebeth and the gang before Itachi kills me…" Kekette said as she petted that small kitten.

" I know a lot of doubt but maybe if he kills me I'll see my brother again…"

"Kekette…"

"yeah?"

"dinner's ready… get down here…"

"fine I'm coming…"

"Yami.. wake up.. lets go get you something to eat… I bet they got you some milk.." Kekette said as she carried the kitten in her arms and jumped down to the ground next to the front door.

Tsuki wade a face and rolled here yes as Kekette pulled her hair into a ponytail. She walked inside and Yami followed only to play with Tsuki's foot.

"Yami behave" Kekette said getting Yami before Tsuki notice Yami at her feet.

"Kekette put the cat away so we can eat in peace…Itachi said as he looked at the cat. It hissed at him and Kekette held him closer to her.

" I think Itachi's right put the pest away…" Tsuki said as she looked at me.

"okay fine… I will…" Kekette said before she pushed Tsuki out of the room and out of the house with her telekinesis. Itachi stayed quiet as I put Yami in Tsuki's seat and gave him a bowl of milk while Kekette sat next to Itachi.

"how'd you know that I wanted her out of my house…" Deidara said out of nowhere as he sat at the counter in the kitchen.

" You! … I'll kill you!" Kekette said as she ran toward him only to be held back by strings.

"let me go Sasori!! "Kekette said as she tried to get free of razor fine strings holding her body as a manikin. Sasori stayed emotionless to her remark but only made her walk to him and fall to her knees hard.

" fucker… when I get free in going to skin you alive.." Kekette said as she felt one of her knees pop.

"such big words for a girl that has no control of her body anymore…" Sasori said as he made her get a kunai and hold it to her neck. Sasori slowly made her remover her cloak and a disturbing grin appeared on his face.

"lets have fun with the girl…"Sasori said as he made Kekette drag the kunai down and across her collarbone and chest.

"Sasori leave the girl alone… besides she's got a kunai to your neck as well…" Kisame said as Kekette push Sasori to the wall and cut the strings with her telekinesis.

"dick…" Kekette said as Deidara handed her, her cloak before she place it on covering her body. Deidara backed away slowly fearful of what Kekette would do only to see her stand and heal her knee quickly. She turned to him and held out her hand to Deidara.

"fair…"Kekette said and Deidara took her hand with a bow.

"fair…" Deidara said before Kekette pulled him to hold her and she bite his neck with all her might. Deidara bit his lip as he felt the skin break and Kekette pull away. Kekette laughed and fell to her knees once more as a trail of blood fell from her lips.

" you bitch…"Deidara said as he healed her bite only for a scar to be left. Kekette smiled like an innocent child and tilted her head.

"you fell for it…"Kisame said as he leaned against the wall. Sasori stared at her and Deidara stared at the kitten meowing at his feet.

"Kekette… come and eat before you have to go to sleep…remember what's tonight…" Itachi said as he looked at Kekette before she ran to the table and scarfed down all her food.

" night everyone.." Kekette said as she walked to her room and closed the door.

"she's a feisty one huh?" Kisame said in a chuckle.

"you have know idea…"Itachi said taking a sip from his tea.

"hey Itachi what's tonight?" Deidara said as he sat down on the floor. Itachi looked up to Deidara and placed his cup on the table.

"tonight is her night... the night where if she's not passed out in bed before the moon rises we will all pay the price of have a girl on a very high sex drive… I've dealt with that for three years every 5 full moons…" Itachi said as he tensed a little.

Kekette

"Yami… I don't know what to do… I love him but I hate him at the same time…I mean he killed my brother...and I still love you…"

"Kekette I died almost a year ago and I still have hatred for the Akatsuki… and on a personal note stop calling me Yami when we're alone… you can still call me Gaara…"

YAY!!!!

Now…

Tsukiko ice goddess673- okay well I hope you don't mind about Gaara but it goes with the story plat so plz don't be mad **hides in corner**

Well till next time

Luvers ya


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"hmmm… I still wonder how did you know it was me…"

" your eyes.. I'll always remember the story they tell…that and you were screaming in my head remember me…"

"oh thank for the voice…with out it I think I'd go insane as a cat…

"no problem I think I would of regretted not learning the lost voices… it took me a bout 6months to get it just right though…"

"hm Kekette you never change…"

"yeah well you haven't either… well not much…"Kekette said with a giggle in her voice. Yami just looked at her with a pure hatred in his eyes.

"sorry…"

"its fine… I'm going to sleep you should do the same…"Yami said. Kekette smiled and took of her weapons and cloak. Yami walked to the pillow and laid down comfortably to sleep.

" you go on ahead I'm going to get a glass of water…"

"okay…"Yami said be fore her yawned sleepily. Kekette smiled even softer and walked out of the room and slowly made her way to the kitchen and got a glass. She turned to the window and looked at the moon as it lit the forest softly. 'how pretty' Kekette thought as her eyes glowed a vivid purple.

"Kekette?"

--

" Kinari!… I found the house.." Sakuno said as his dirty blonde hair came undone. Kinari soon came to his side and smiled with such glee.

" I found you Kekette… I finally found you…"

"so what do we do now?"

"we wait till the times' right…"Kinari said as he marked the tree with a kanji 'Wind.'

"lets go before they spot us…" Sakuno said sprinting to the opposite direction of the house. Kinari stayed a little longer and his smile grew big while tears of joy fell from his eyes as he thought he could finally see his sister after their second departure.

--

"Kekette… stop..."Itachi said as he pushed her off. Kekette fell to the floor and moaned in pain. Kekette stud and ran to him only for Itachi to push her away once more only for her to bring him down with her. She kissed him deeply as he hands reached under his shirt.

"Kekette stop… please!" Itachi said as he grabbed her hands and held her down. Kekette giggled and grinded their hips together in a fluid motion.

"if you wont fuck me can I at least have you cock in my throat…"Kekette said as she pulled free one off her hands and reacted for Itachi's member. Itachi let her go and pushed her back.

" I didn't want to do this but I have no choice Kekette…" Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Kekette smiled but soon passed out on to the floor as they made eye contact. Itachi grabbed Kekette's numb body and stud with her in his arms.

"what's all the commotion…" Kisame said walking to the kitchen to see Itachi holding Kekette bridal style to his room.

" do I need to ask…"

"no…" Itachi said closing the door and placing Kekette gently on the bed. 'I hope she doesn't wake before sunrise…' Itachi thought as he heard scratching at he door. He walked to the door and opened it to find Yami meowing and looking for someone.

"Yami…well so she wont complain…" Itachi said to himself as he grabbed Yami and place him in Kekette arms. Itachi turned and took off his shirt and headband while looking in the mirror.

'she bite me pretty hard on the neck…' Itachi thought as he saw the small dried blood trails down his collarbone. He turned to Yami staring at him as he laid in a curled up ball of fluff next to Kekette's neck.

"go to sleep Yami…" Itachi said as he sat at the other side of bed before lying down under the covers with Kekette scooting closer to him for warmth.

"its going to be a long day tomorrow…a very long day" Itachi said before her closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

--next morning-

Itachi awoke with the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen. He turned his head to see that Kekette and Yami were gone. 'what is that foolish girl doing…' Itachi thought as he walked down the hall and to the kitchen to see Kekette cooking and Yami on the table playing with a napkin.

"what are you doing girl?"

"oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you.. and well I'm sorry about last night… did I well-"

"no you didn't but you did bite me and Deidara pretty hard…" Itachi said as he saw her wave her hand as the table set itself. Kekette turned and looked at Itachi only to see him shirtless.

'Damn!!! He's hot!' 'shut up!' Kekette argued with her self as she looked up and the bite mark on his collarbone. Itachi cleared his throat and Kekette quickly turned back to her cooking.

"I'm sorry.. its just well… you know… I cant help like… way do you think all mature women with no husband are kept in a well guarded house at that time.." Kekette said in a joking manor.

"Kekette you need help?" 'what am I saying?'

"oh right.. thank you… I need ten eggs, 5 slices of bacon and some rice…" Kekette said calmly. Itachi nodded and walked to the refrigerator and raided it. Kekette smiled but shook it off and she finished to cook Yami's fish.

"why do you take care of that cat… its just going to slow you down…"Itachi said as he placed the eggs in a bowl and the bacon on a plate and set them next to Kekette on the counter.

"because… he's like a long time friend.. and besides he's like the only one I can talk to with out getting hit slapped stabbed of be possessed like a puppet…Kekette said getting a small plate and servings Yami his fish.

"careful its hot…"

" I don't think he can understand you Kekette…"Itachi said as he leaned against the wall. Yami turned to Itachi and meowed sweetly. Itachi picked up the small black cat and began to pet it.

" I think Yami like you…"

" I think he just wants attention…"Itachi said as he handed Yami to Kekette. Kekette smiled as Yami began to meow loudly.

"here you hold him I have to go wash my hands again…" Kekette said as she gave Yami to Itachi and walked to the sink. Yami soon stopped meowing and Itachi just stared blankly at the small kitten in his arms.

"shot... I forgot to as for the rice…all well I'll get it…" Kekette said as she left the room to look for the covert.

"so why do you like me huh?… I killed my family all but one and you don't hate me?" Itachi said as the little kitten purred with its eyes closed.

" you know.. in all my years I didn't think that once I wouldn't feel a tear of guilt in my heart but… I have to say… lying to Kekette about her brother… Pein known that consequences if we where to fight the both of them but still he only wanted to take Kekette… I think he knows about her full moon thing but I… worried that he'll use that against Kekette… I don't want to see her with out people…" 'I'm I really falling in love with Kekette' Itachi said as he looked at the kitten long and hard. Yami looked back at him but only to lick the tip to Itachi's nose.

"you're a silly like creature… but I can't help it… am I _in love_…" Itachi said as he heard foot steps. Kekette walked into the room with a bag of rice floating behind her. Itachi placed Yami in front of the small bowl of milk and the small plat of fish close by.

"hey what smells so good…" Deidara said as he walked in the room with a t-shirt and some baggy pants.

"I'm making breakfast.. please sit its almost done…"

"when did you learn how to cook?" Deidara said as he sat down ext to the kitten on the table eating fish. Kekette smiled and levitated all ten eggs and cracked them over a frying pan and trashed the shells.

" I learned when I was a child… my mother didn't cook for me only my brother… so when she didn't see me in the room I watch her cook.. so Deidara what do you want milk or juice?"

" umm juice please…"

"Itachi?" Kekette said as she finished the eggs and placed two on every plate.

"milk…"

"who's making food?" Kisame said as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Kisame milk or juice?" Kekette said as she cooked the bacon. Kisame walked to a set and sat down with the kitten hissing as him.

"juice please…"

"Sasori what would you like?" Kekette said as she finished the bacon and placed a strip on each plate. She turned to the rice and got a somewhat large pot and filled it with water.

"juice…"Sasori said sitting down at the table. Kekette smiled as started to cook the rice, and got 5 bowls and placed them on the table with a wave of her hand.

"why is the cat on the table…" Deidara said poking its ear only to get scratched. Kekette giggled and tended to the rice and it was already almost done.

"Yami as well as everyone here deserves to sit as the table…" Kekette said as she tasted the rice to see if it was finished.

" so…its still a kitten... nothing more.." Sasori said as Kekette served the rice in each bowl. She turned back to all the dishes and placed them all back neatly in the sink.

" you guys can eat now before it gets cold.." Kekette said as she cleaned the counter and washed her hands once again.

"Kekette"

"yes?"

"the drinks?" Deidara said calmly as Kekette was about to sit down.

" oh yes.. I'm so sorry…" Kekette said as she waved her hand and got the milk and juice to pure itself in particular glasses and be placed back where is should be.

" I love having telekinesis… less work in a way.." Kekette said as she sipped her juice and started to eat.

"Kekette doesn't that get annoying having things floating around your head…" Deidara said before he devoured his plate.

"at first because I didn't know how to control it… I'd break everything but if I didn't have this jewel I would of never mastered it as fast as I did…." Kekette said pointing to Yami's bell on his collar. Everyone turned and when silent. Kisame smirked and Itachi turned back to Kekette.

" do you know what jewel that is?"

" no I borrowed it…

" from a priestess?"

" yeah how'd you know?"

"because that jewel you 'borrowed' belongs to an old friend of our leader's…"

"Jezebeth… or Verdelet…" Kekette said blankly as she sipped her juice.

" you know them?" Deidara said putting his plate in the sink. Kisame and Sasori did the same and Itachi had hardly touch his plate.

"we've been long time friends but… we went our separate ways bout four years ago…they need to find the Bijuu of the nine tailed fox and I well…"

" did you know Vetis?" Itachi said with a dull voice. Kekette smiled and got Yami.

" yeah I did… she told me about you when we were young… she liked you so.. but you didn't follow her when she left…. so she moved on with her life…" Kekette said coldly almost as if she was jealous. Yami meowed loudly.

" so anything else you guys wanna know?"

"its true about Vetis and Verdelet… they are the demons guardians of rain.."

"they were the guardians of rain they left with Jezebeth and became outlaw like I did… but I decided to go to sand to find my brother…" Kekette aid getting Itachi's plate. Deidara and Kisame were about to leave until Kekette made them walk back to the sink like little puppets.

" no way.. I slaved over a hot store… the least you all can do is wash the dishes…" Kekette said leaving the room with Yami in her arms.

" that was cold… do you think they know that our old friends are coming to visit us today… as well as your brother…." Yami said bluntly. Kekette stopped in her tracks.


End file.
